


Maybe I'm not Alone

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Other, geno is mentioned for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Reaper hates being alone
Relationships: fresh sans/reaper sans, freshreaper, reaperfresh, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Maybe I'm not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> all im saying is,you know who you are and i blame you for making me ship this

Reaper was used to being alone,it was part of his job—his nature to keep everyone at arms length,quite literally.

It’s not that he didn’t want to be alone but rather his role as the literal embodiment of death forces him to be this was,it didn’t help that most people saw him as a merciless killer which wasn’t the case.His job was just to ease the pain and suffer of a soul in order for them to truly move on from this plane of existence,letting them enter a state of eternal peace—if he didn’t Well he could get cases like Geno,a soul so full to the brim with resentment and hate that it cannot move on to the other side,trapped here for who knows how long.

Even though he was used to deaths,some days do take a toll on him.

On this once particular day he had to bring a child and mother into the afterlife,staring at their lifeless forms as the heart monitor finally flatlined.The two had been in a severe car crash,he’s seen it happen and he’s had to help move the souls that died on impact but this—this when he felt his chest ache,knowing that a child will never grow up and the mother never seeing it pains his soul to no end,what’s worse was those who were alive left to deal with that,left to deal with the loss of a loved one.

Once nurses and doctors rushed in he disappeared into the shadows only to re-emerge from it to appear outside the hospital,out of sight of the various monsters and what not,his pitch black eyes hazily gaze over the crowd,knowing well that he might have to bring their souls to the afterlife someday.Then came the vision of blurriness as tears began to for in his eye sockets,he tried to hold his breath in an attempt to resist the urge to cry but it all came crumbling down as his body slumped against the darker corner of the wall,frustratedly wiping away his tears.

He was used to this,he was supposed to be used to this and yet on these types of day it only seemed to make him feel sick—make him feel like a complete monster.

Reaper was used to hiding in the shadows since it helped to make sure it didn’t bring any attention,last thing that anyone needed to see was the literal embodiment of death to be spotted at a hospital.

And yet it seemed to have backfired on him.

“Hey dawg,whatcha doin’ with dat frown upside down?”

The voice startled him as he looked up,his robes flared up once he spotted another skeleton monster—all dressed in rainbow clothing,aside from the pitch black glasses that covered their eyes.Reaper was honestly surprised that this monster didn’t bail the second they saw him,all they seem to be doing is flashing a grin while fixing up their glasses.

“What’s da matter brah? Cat got ya tongue?” They ask,which snapped Reaper out of his thoughts and realize that—oh yeah they’re talking to him.

He manages to stand himself up,stumbling around with his words,”Uh Yeah—i mean no,I’m,i’m fine”

Reaper felt heat sink into his cheeks,he wasn’t used to talking to people and it clearly shows,he was probably gonna cry again from embarrassment but he tried to hold it in.The other monster didn’t seem to faze by his reaction and just continued on talking.

“Ya work here dawg?” They asked,clearly eyeing Reaper’s fashion choice,even from behind the glasses.

“Uh...no?” He awkwardly answered,hiding his hands under his sleeves,”I don’t work work here but I Uh—do work here”

Possibly the weirdest way to describe your job,he was definitely kicking himself for that,all the while the eyesore of a monster hummed in slight interest staring off at the entrance of the hospital,almost deep in thought.

“Ya must be a strong fella to work in this type of field eh?” They quipped as they raise their brow in the hooded skeleton’s way,”so many deaths,must be a lot”

He was kinda taken back by this stranger’s more somber tone,it felt odd but...good? It just felt nice for someone to appreciate the work he does,even if they haven’t got the slightest clue.

“Yeah..you don’t need to tell me twice” he murmurs a bit while rubbing his arm.

“Sometimes ya do your best and dat should matter” they spoke as they flashed a grin at him.

It at least made him feel a bit better though and it must’ve been noticeable to the other since they seemed to switch topic—to Reaper’s relief.

Said monster pulls a finger gun motion,“Since we got dem pleasantries outta the way,mind me asking ya name?”

Reaper’s eyes widen upon hearing that,”oh its uh...Reaper”

Granted that saying your name was did leave Reaper slightly at unease ,since y’know,they are near a hospital but this particular monster didn’t seem fazed by his name,They simply held out their hand.

“Nice ta meet ya Reaper,the name’s Fresh” They introduced,their hand out for the hooded skeleton’s reach.

He pulled back when the other’s hand got close,staring at the hand,he could feel the nervousness settle into his bones as his thoughts began to overthink.What was he supposed to do? Was it considered rude to reject the handshake? If he hadn’t spent his entire immortal life being alone he probably would be better at these social interactions.

“Not much of a handshaker? Eh no big deal,i’ll respect ya” they shrugged and stuffed their hands back into their pockets.

Embarrassment shivers through his body,realizing how long he took to reply,awkwardly fidgeting with his sleeves he responses.”yeah,sorry about that”

“No biggie,say how about we dip over somewhere less vibe ruinin’ stuff Eh?” Fresh suggested,tilting their head in the other direction.

“Sure,I guess..?” He found himself automatically saying—not entirely sure if he should be walking around looking like this.

Fresh didn’t seem bothered by it at all, maybe others won’t? Nevertheless he follows the other,keeping his hands close to himself as he floated next to them.His eyes meeting the other before quickly forcing them back onto the ground,his cheeks warming up from sheer embarrassment and awkwardness—should he say something? What are the things that mortals talk about?

“Nice weather we’re having eh?” Fresh spoke up,catching the cloaked figure off guard.

Reaper glances up to the sky,noting the fluffy clouds dancing by in various shapes and forms,washing a feeling of ease over his bones as he glanced at the sky,he’s been so busy with work he’s never stopped to enjoy the smaller things in life.

“Yes,it's lovely” Reaper replied with a soft smile.

The two entered a park that was filled to the brim with luscious green trees and other plants,flowers that bloomed in bright colors,Reaper could only stare in awe at the sight of the natural beauties.He kneeled down to examine a few flowers blooming on the bush,Reaper couldn’t help but reach out to touch.

Only for the sad reality to hit him as the flower withered away to a dead mass,including the leaves around it,he yanked his hand away,shamefully glancing down at his hands.

Fresh seemed to take note the situation,”ah that explains earlier”

“Yeah,sorry about that” he apologises,giving a lopsided smile,”it’s a curse I’ve had since the day I was born”

To be frank,Reaper just wanted to joke about it to hide how much a burden it was but it didn’t seem to get a reaction from the other,wondering if this is offensive to mortals he asks,”uhhh Fresh?”

Fresh seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were in,”Huh—oh its nothin’ just thinkin’”

Reaper tilted his head slightly,”like what?”

“Like ya wouldn’t my if I brought ya a sweet frozen treat?” Fresh asked with a quirked brow.

“Sweet frozen treat…?” He mumbles as it takes a moment for him to realize what they meant,”oh! Like an ice cream!”

Fresh nods,”yep! I know dis swaggy shop that sells the best ice cream”

“How interesting,I guess I wouldn’t mind going for something like that” Reaper replies,finding himself fidgeting with his black sleeves again,he couldn’t help it,they were just so nice that it felt wrong to say no.

The other monster smirks as they shift their glasses,”Well what are we waiting for?”

That day had changed Reaper’s life.

For once he felt like he had something to look forward to,to keep going,to finally get better,such strange occurrences to be blessed with hope to keep moving with these tough jobs.His soul still aches when being put in tough situations but knowing that in the end he can wind down and have a quick chat with them.

There's something about Fresh that excites him,thrills his soul just thinking about them.Maybe it’s because of their lack of judgement towards him,After all they both wear completely different colors scheme or the fact that he’s not the brightest when it comes to mortal culture or ‘lingo’ but Fresh manages to adapt and explain things he doesn’t know.

While he didn’t catch up much in person with them nowadays with his job and all,Fresh taught him on using a ‘flip phone’ it was difficult at first but he manages to send some smile emojis to them.

He likes the smile emojis,they remind him of them.

Even if Reaper never explicitly says what work he does,Fresh is there to give him so comfort after a long day.

This must be what having friendship is like.

He really liked it.

Fresh themself was an interesting person,their clothes,their personality,it was so hard to truly pinpoint as there was so much to the other that Reaper really liked.

So the next time he hung out with Fresh,he was back in the park,alone,waiting for Fresh.The warmth of the sun on his bones was strange yet inviting,sending shivers up his spine,he welcomed it.Still it felt strange to be in a open park,all by himself—it made him feel quite exposed and was probably getting a few glares that he didn’t notice.Yet that thought changed when he looked up and saw Fresh making their way to him,still wearing their iconic glasses and cap but with a green and yellowy jacket,long purple skirt that showed of their rainbow knee high socks.

His soul flipped inside his chest as he dashed on over to them,stopping a few meters away and nearly tripping on his robes.

“Long time no see R” Fresh greeted him with a wave,”how's work been?”

“The same” Reaper vaguely puts it before throwing his hands up in the air,”but who cares! Lets do something fun!”

Fresh chuckles shoving their hands into their pockets,”Well slow your horses R there’s somethin’ I want ya give ya”

The hooded monster blinked,questioning why they would think he had horses then watched them pull out a small box from their pocket,tied with a small ribbon on top,they tossed it to the other who fumbled around with it until it was fully in his grasp.

“Saw dis and thought you might like it” They explained,”it seems ta be ya style”

He curiously glanced at the box,feeling it firm in his hands,he removed the ribbon off the top and began to open up the box.

“Gloves?” He questioned as he pulled out the pair of black gloves,rubbing his thumb along the leather.

“Yeah give them a whirl” Fresh sounded pretty eager for him to try them on,its not like the gloves would hurt him.

So he slips them on,giving them a firm tug then checking them out,Fresh was right--it did look good on him and they felt nice and firm on his hands that he wonders why he’s never tried wearing them before.

“Wow,they’re so neat!” Reaper exclaimed as his eyes lit up,”you really didn’t have too!”

Fresh’s smile widens as they make their way to the other,”couldn’t help it,besides I wanted ta test something”

Reaper’s curiosity was peaked signalling with a questioning head tilt but before he could ask,Fresh had suddenly reached out and grabbed the other’s hand.Upon the contact he pulled his hand away as fast as possible gripping it by the wrist as if it was the most unholy thing in the world.

His hands wouldn’t stop trembling— _ oh sweet Asgore _ he really screwed up big time,the one person he truly cared about was probably a pile of dust right now,yet it took all the strength inside of him to force himself to turn around only—

For Fresh to be standing there.Perfectly fine.

“Welp guess mah theory was true” Fresh explains as they fiddle with their glasses.

The hooded monster glanced at his hands then back at them then back at his hands,fully processing what had happened.Then without saying a word he zipped to the nearest pile of grass and ripped out a handful from the ground,staring at them,waiting for it to happen but it didn’t,they were still bright green like emeralds.He was shaking again but not out of fear but pure joy,feeling the sensation of tears forming in his eyes.

“See? Now ya can hold stuff without killin’ it,must’ve been pretty tough before eh?” They continued on following just behind the other monster,only to note that he wasn’t responding,”Uh...R?”

Gloved hands gently cupped their cheeks,their eyes meeting with Reaper’s before he pulled them into a kiss,a quick one at best but it felt longer to the 90s monster.Reaper pulled away with the biggest smile they’ve ever seen on him.

“Thank you so much!” Reaper exclaims out of pure joy,tears of happiness streaming down his face.

Fresh said nothing,not like they could really say anything without ruining the moment,simply they raised their hand to gently wipe away his tears,leaving a softer smile on their face.

“No problem” They spoke,”how about we get some ice cream ta celebrate?”

Reaper nods,this time gripping Fresh’s hand like his life depends on it and for the first time in forever,he felt truly happy.


End file.
